


(I Just) Died in Your Arms Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rating May Change
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Нечисть!АУХамес - суккуб. У Нико с этим проблемы.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Давным-давно в треде Чеггзи мы накурили мир, в котором бок о бок живет всевозможная нечисть. Почему бы не представить такое в футболе?
> 
> Рекомендуется к прослушиванию:  
> Cutting Crew - (I Just) Died in Your Arms Tonight

\- Суккуб! Поверить не могу, что у меня в команде гребаный суккуб!

\- Нико! - попытался осадить его Роберт. 

\- Что, "Нико"?

\- С каких пор ты стал расистом? Родители нас по-другому воспитывали. 

Роберт прав. Их родители - всегда добрые и заботливые, как и положено домовым - с детства прививали сыновьям уважение к любому живому существу. 

\- Да причем тут это? Я не расист, - сказал Нико. - Но как они себе представляют работу с суккубом? К тому же о его сущности нигде не написано. Если бы не "конфидециальная информация только для тренерского штаба", мы бы ничего не узнали. Кто-то хорошо поработал, чтобы скрыть от всех тот факт что Родригес - суккуб. Не понимаю как он вообще смог стать профессиональным футболистом. Небось заработал себе место в команде трудясь на коленях. 

\- Нико, я тебе сейчас врежу и мне не будет стыдно. А тебе будет больно, обещаю. Что ты взъелся на парня? Он разве виноват, что родился таким? Никогда не видел, чтобы ты на кого-то так реагировал. Уживаются же в одной команде водяные с русалками, так почему бы суккубу не играть в футбол? Если бы он использовал свои способности на поле об этом давно бы узнали и раздули скандал. Когда Суарес укусил Кьеллини дело чуть до отстранения всех вампиров от футбола не дошло. Думаешь кто-то допустил бы до матчей суккуба, если бы он представлял опасность? 

Нико стих, зная что брат не шутит и врежет ему, но внутри все еще пылал костер возмущения. 

Как Хамес заглядывал ему в глаза, держал за руку, улыбался... Всего лишь магические чары и хитрые уловки, а он повелся! Стоило понять, что не может простой человек или обычная нечисть вызывать такие чувства. 

Сегодня ему наконец принесли личные дела игроков и он обомлел, глянув в анкете Хамеса Родригеса Рубио на пункт с видовой принадлежностью. То, что Хамес не человек, было понятно любому, кто видел как он играет. Почти все талантливые и знаменитые футболисты имеют магическую кровь. Есть даже четкая видовая предрасположенность: русалки - лучшие вратари, оборотням нет равных в обороне, а нападающие, как правило, вампиры или перевертыши. Считается также, что в каждой команде должна быть нимфа, для поддержания здоровой атмосферы и сглаживания конфликтов, которые неизбежно возникают когда представители разных видов так часто и близко контактируют друг с другом. Разумеется, встречается и экзотика, вроде защитника лепрекона и нападающего селки.

Сам Нико - домовой, не такая уж редкость там откуда он родом. Домовые часто становятся хорошими капитанами и организаторами. Суккубы же большая редкость, тем более суккубы мужского пола.

Как правило, суккубы и инкубы находят себя в индустрии развлечений. Их способность очаровывать и вызывать желание, а также сексуальная раскрепощенность и ненасытность, веками воспринималась как нечто, о чем не принято говорить в приличном обществе. Что, впрочем, не мешало людям и нелюдям желать и искать их на свою беду. 

Как же суккуба угораздило стать футболистом? Не проще ли было стать певцом, как его знаменитая соотечественница?

В их первую встречу Нико решил что Хамес фейри. Это объяснило бы притягательную внешность и легкий налет магии. Но магия фейри слабая и не направлена на то, чтобы вызывать симпатию к себе. Хамес же буквально зажег в нем огонь. Теперь понятно почему. 

То были не настоящие искренние чувства, а блядская суккубская сущность. 

Роберт прав, ни на кого еще он так не реагировал. Но почему-то мысль о том что Хамес поигрался с ним, умеючи воспользовавшись своими чарами, бесила до зубовного скрежета. 

Он будет следить за каждым шагом суккуба. Рано или поздно Хамес попадется на применении своих чар, тогда-то Нико и пойдет к руководству Баварии с требованием избавиться от него. 

Главное не подпускать его к себе. 

Не смотреть ему в глаза.

Не мечтать о его улыбке.


	2. Chapter 2

Роберт был не прав, ой как не прав. Хамес далеко не безобидный. Его словно нарочно послали Нико в качестве испытания и пытки. Каждый день превращался в ожесточенную борьбу с самим собой.

Нико потихоньку начал ненавидеть всё вокруг. Чертово лето! Под предлогом жары Хамес подворачивал шорты, а проклятое солнце заставляло загорелую кожу сиять и манить своей гладкостью. Каждый жест и взгляд суккуба был пропитан чувственной похотью. Один раз Нико забылся и загляделся на то как Хамес бежит трусцой. Как вздымается его грудь, как капелька пота стекает по шее, как томно он дышит, словно не на поле сейчас находится, а скачет на чьем-то члене. Нико и сам начал дышать как загнанный, но всё стало только хуже, когда Хамес, пробежав мимо тренерской скамейки, свернул налево и ему открылся вид на сочный упругий зад.

Откуда в нем такие инстинкты Нико и сам не знал. Он едва остановил себя тогда чтобы не погнаться следом, завалить, подмять под себя. Почему-то вспомнились небылицы рассказанные мамой, что, мол, её бабушка в свое время чуть не сбежала с соседом-оборотнем. Может все-таки сбежала? И в нем течет волчья кровь, заставляющая его меняться и превращаться в голодное животное. У него при виде Хамеса только что слюни не текли. Волосы на теле вставали дыбом, кое-что другое тоже вставало, а обоняние обострялось так, что он смог бы найти Хамеса в темном лесу по одному только запаху. Нико прежде не слышал о том что суккубы как-то по-особенному пахнут. Наверняка это феромоны, которые Хамес источает каждым миллиметром, каждой клеткой своего тела.

Нико не мог сконцентрироваться ни на чем, в мыслях круглые сутки крутился калейдоскоп пошлых-горячих-сладких картин и образов с участием суккуба. Проклятое демоническое создание! Хамес точно знал что делал, насылая свои чары на Нико и успешно избегая других. Нико внимательно наблюдал за командой и штатом, ~~ревниво~~ ретиво отслеживая чужие взгляды и реакции. На суккуба заглядывались, не могли не заглядываться, он был создан для того чтобы приковывать к себе взгляды и пробуждать интерес, однако Нико не заметил в чужих глазах и толики того безумия, что охватило его самого.

После пары бессонных ночей, проведенных в тщетных попытках унять возбуждение и снять с себя это наваждение, Нико решил действовать по-своему. Приехав на базу пораньше он закопал у восточного угла тренировочного поля подкову, после чего наведался в находящийся неподалеку подлесок, набрал там трав, сложил их в льняной мешок и повесил на шею. Стало как будто легче, в голове начало проясняться...

Ровно до того момента как он увидел Хамеса, выходящего на тренировку в коротеньких шортах.

Даже злиться не было сил. Нико обреченно признал, что его простенькая домовая магия не в силах справиться с чарами суккуба.


End file.
